List of Newspapers (Youngblood)
The following is a list of all the newspaper clippings that appear in Wolfenstein Youngblood: New Leadership in Neu-Paris 21 March, 1980 - Neu-Paris has been without a ruling General ever since the disgraced General Lothar Brandt was removed from his post. General Lothar Brandt is still at large wanted for several charges of corruption and the Gestapo is searching the Reich to find him. Meanwhile, the planned charge in leadership was put in effect last Friday as General Walter Winkler arrived in Neu-Paris with his family. The General, known for his bravery on the Northern African Front where he personally fought back scores of rabid degenerates in his unquestioning service to the fatherland, is anticipated to usher in a new era of prosperity and safety in these unruly times. During a rousing speech at the airfield he laid out his grand plan for the city and her people. “Citizens of Neu-Paris! I will be keeping a watchful eye on the city and I will rain down fire and fury on anyone foolish enough to challenge the might of the Reich.” Flash Flooding Kills Thousands 12 April, 1980, Brazil - The heavy downpour in Brazil last Tuesday resulted in severe flash flooding. Water swept through several townships and the death toll is expected to reach a record high number. This is just the latest in a series of brutal natural disasters to have occurred this year. Dr. Otto Fischer, Director of the Reich Meteorologist Institute in Berlin, had some insightful comments on the events. “This is just further proof of German superiority. The Reich have the best engineers and scientists in the world. Citizens of the Reich need not worry about a little bit of bad weather.” Revealed: Fifth Season Coming 27 March, 1980, Neu-Paris - A massive storm is sweeping across all western regions of the Reich and, for a seventh consecutive year, record breaking flooding follows in its wake. It is important to remember that this weather is perfectly normal, and scientists at the Reich Meteorologist Institute in Berlin have put forward a motion to amend the current seasonal system and make room for a fifth season - Sturm Zeit. If the proposal passes, this new season could be implemented as early as next year. Brother 3 To Be Rebuilt 2 April, 1980, Neu-Paris - The planned demolition of the remains of Brother 3 will commence shortly. The old tower, damaged in a terrorist attack last week, will be dismantled to make room for a new and far superior building, one that perfectly captures the enduring spirit of the Reich. The Chief Reich Architect of Neu-Paris, Hans Paulson, has chosen to create something new instead of simply rebuilding the old. “As citizens of the Reich, we always strive to be better. We will show the terrorists that they accomplished nothing. Brother 3 will rise again.” Daily Opinion Piece 5 April, 1980, Neu-Paris - I’m just a simple UVK repairman at a small video store in Neu-Paris, so I don’t claim to know much about science. But I, for one, welcome the prospect of floods like what we’ve seen in the south of the French territories. My reasoning for this is simple. As we endure, sheltered and safe in our homes reinforced by German engineers, the terrorists, being intellectually inferior to the Reich, will surely perish down below. The sewers are a breeding ground for these degenerate terrorists, scurrying around in the dark like the rats they are. So, let the floods come and wash the streets clean. Let the rain come and sweep the filth out of our city. Maurice Lambert, UVK-tape repair man Führer Film Premiere a Success! 15 April 1980, Berlin - Führer Day is a mere five days away, and yesterday we were given a sneak peak of the Reich premiere of “The Führer’s Triumph”, the latest silver screen dramatization of the 1961 terrorist attack on Venus. The monumental event, showing the bravery and terrorism of the Führer as he fought his way through enemy after enemy in order to save the Reich, has been depicted in numerous films. “The Führer’s Triumph” a remake of the 1967 classic “Venus is for Victory” by Lady Helene, manages the difficult task of breathing new life into the drama and at the same time staying faithful to the historical event and the real people who gave their lives for the Fatherland. Most viewers were left speechless by the sheer beauty of the film. “The thought of him, fighting those terrorists all by himself, it could bring even the most hardened man to tears,” said one audience member. Lothar Manhunt Still a Top Priority 6 Mars. 1980, Neu-Paris - It’s been almost a year, but many are still reeling from the shocking news that former General Lothar Brandt has been working against the interests of the Fatherland. Last year soldiers were dispatched to his Neu-Paris residence where Brandt resisted the arrest. A fire subsequently broke out at his Siegturm penthouse. The traitor managed to escape and went underground. It is unclear if he remains within the city limits of Neu-Paris. General Walter Winkler, the man slated to take over the Neu-Paris Command issued a statement earlier today. “The story of General Lothar’s treason should give us all pause. Remember to look beyond the surface of your neighbors. You never know what darkness hides there. We are only as strong as our weakest link.” Premiere For New Berlin Exhibit 3 April. 1980, Berlin - For a limited time, visitors can view the skulls of over 300 prime subhuman specimens at the Natural Museum of Berlin. The skulls are on loan from the Institute of Racial Biology in Uppsala, Sweden. This event is the first of many planned collaborations between the two institutions that will take place in the coming years. All the Museum’s regular exhibits will stay open as usual, and the visiting exhibition will arrive just in time for the new school year, making it the perfect field trip destination for children and adults alike. Neu-Paris District Ready for Renewal 15 April, 1980, Neu-Paris - Wolfgang Klein, the architect behind the construction of Little-Berlin is directing his attention to Political Detention Area 4. The district will get a most needed facelift. Work on renovation and architectural updates will commence early next year, but already there are people hard at work, removing all unwanted elements of Neu-Paris’ shameful and depraved past. First on the agenda is the demolition of the shanty town in the aqueduct, and soldiers stationed at Brother 2 have been ordered to help burn the eyesore to the ground. From the ashes a new and better Neu-Paris can rise like a phoenix. Zauberpyramide Winner Crowned 27 March. 1980, Berlin - The first annual Zauberpyramide championship was held last night at the Grand Theater in Berlin. After an exciting finale, the winner Wilhelm Handler, a native son of Berlin and reigning Wolfstone 3D champion, managed to solve the Zauberpyramide cube in a record-breaking astonishing 20 seconds. A true example of what Aryan intelligence is capable of! The five colored puzzle pyramid known as the Zauberpyramide was introduced to the public three years ago at a toy fair in Hamburg and has become a hit sensation and it's popularity has spread throughout the Reich ever since. New Beverage Coming: Führersoda 17 April. 1980, Berlin - The Youth of the Reich are all talking about the upcoming new soda drink to be released this summer! The Reich's number one carbonated beverage producer Shetelig Soda is hard at work manufacturing bottles of a new limited-edition flavor in celebration of the vision of our great but sadly departed Leader Adolf Hitler - The FührerSoda. "We want this to be a gentle reminder of the Great Führer and how he celebrated German culture and it's superiority in the world," said the president of Shetelig Soda during our interview last week. With the sweetness of a freshly baked strudel and the creamy texture of vanilla sauce, this is one cool drinking experience during a hot summer's day not to miss out on. The FührerSoda will be sold in selected stores throughout the Reich starting first of July this year. Russian Wasteland To Be Studied 9, April. 1980, Berlin - A research team from the Berlin Institute of Science have set up several research posts along the Volga, in what used to be the Russian Territories of the Reich, where they will spend five years studying what longtime effects the severe radiation from the 1971 nuclear detonations has had on the environment. A brief statement was issued by the institute. "Ware are fortunate to have this perfect desolate testing ground completely at our disposal. The Russian Wasteland presents us with conditions that make life for the human species practically impossible, and they'll mirror challenges we'll have to face when we once again take to the stars and expand the Reich further into space. Popular New Game Deemed Harmful 20 March. 1980, Neu-Paris - Several deaths have been linked to a dangerous new trend among teenagers called "the Terror Billy challenge". This bizarre game, where participants engage in extremely reckless behavior of various kinds, is said to have spawned from an urban legend spread on a youth's forum on the ReichNet. The legend says that if you don't prove your bravery and and commitment to the Fatherland, the infamous madman and enemy of the Reich Terror-Billy will appear in your dreams and kill you. Southeast Asia Hit by Storms Man of Steel Protects City Political Scandal Plagues America Trendspotting: The Heer Bear Craze 30 March. 1980, Neu-Paris - Everyone's favorite German toy recently sold out at all licensed shops in Neu-Paris. The brand, which features ten different bears each with their own color scheme and with a special insignia on it's forehead that represents one of the Führer's "ten desirable traits" which all children of the Reich learn in school, was launched earlier this year in Berlin. The stuffed bears were an overnight success and people lined up outside the store to get their hands on the delightful toys. The most popular Heer Bears™ are the Red Swastika Bear, who fights for the purity of the Aryan Herrenwolk, and the Black Eagle Bear, who's all about duty and service to the Fatherland. There are plans for a Heer Bears™ cartoon tv-show with preproduction already set for this autumn. Category:Newspapers Category:Collectables